<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Postcards by Linorien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242268">Postcards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien'>Linorien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to like receiving postcards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Postcards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a young boy he thought postcards were magical. It was more personal than an email and they always had gorgeous pictures. He wanted someone to send one to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received one from his cousin. Carefully neat letters saying that Disney World was very fun and Belle was pretty and he wished Q was there. The photo on the flip side was a fairy-tale castle lit up with huge fireworks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the only thing he still had of his cousin. They died in a car accident on the way to the airport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His maternal grandparents always sent a postcard when they went on a cruise. Grand waterfalls or tropical islands paired with a recount of their day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell ill after writing of the hole in the wall sushi place they found on the island with dolphins in the waves. They never walked off the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his parents retired and started travelling, he dreaded every trip. They didn’t understand, but they didn’t understand much of him these days. The postcard showed a vibrant market in Singapore and addressed him by his birth name. They had met some lovely people and were going to stay in their beach house for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tsunami struck that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when James Bond, agent 007 and colleague turned friend, joked that he would send Q a postcard from wherever his mission took him, Q smiled to cover the pain as he replied, “Please don’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>